Into the Fourth Dimension
Into the Fourth Dimension was a series of videos/movies made by MarioMario54321 in 2012. In 2014, a sequel was released called Back to the Fourth Dimension. Information MarioMario54321's 2012 adventure to a new dimension, the Fourth Dimension, takes you back to old dimensions you've been on with MM54321, such as the Star World, and maybe even others (it's in it's 24th episode). The new video, formerly known as "4D 2012", is now called, Into the Fourth Dimension, reveals that HBEURBG8EJNWTIHWIIJNWrn means, you have to enter the "Game Over" screen. When MM and his friends end their games, they immediately start looking for the way into the Fourth Dimension, and asked Boos where to find the way into it, the Boos said "Take the indirect route" or "Avoid the hole" at random times. Eventually, they began to understand what the Boos meant by "Take the indirect route", the Boos meant "Take the warp pipe near the water hole to get to the fourth dimension." When they enter the Fourth Dimension, they meet their Fourth Dimension Counterparts, Quario, Fourigi, QuarioQuario54321, FourigiFourigi09876, FourigiFan54321, Starman4, etc. After a while, they met Bob-omberman, Dowser, and Mr. M. Its episodes were uploaded from 2/18/12 to 7/14/12. There are references to Ztarragus's Island, another series of movie videos made by MarioMario54321. Plot The series is centered around Mario, Luigi, MarioMario54321, and a whole lot of his friends and fans. It takes place around five years after the destruction of the Chaos Heart in Super Paper Mario, and the apparent return of the being "Dimentio" and his plan to fuse "Dimension D" and the "Forbidden Dimension," more commonly known as the "Fourth Dimension." If he succeeds in his plan, he could and will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, the Star World, the Star Road, and all the other dimensions. Mario and friends are forced to try to stop him, but, in order to do that, they must collect all 120 D-Stars, in which, the D means Dimension. Normally in Dimension D, one is approximately 256 times stronger, but Dimentio, and his sick, twisted mind redirected all that power back to himself so only he is stronger. Setting The movie takes place in 5 dimensions (or 4, it depends on how you view what they did in Dimension D at the end). Of course, it starts out in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario and his friends live. Then takes us to the Star World, home of Stario and friends. Then right straight into the dimension after Star World, Star Road, and right straight into the Game Over area. Mario and friends then desperately try to find a way into the Fourth Dimension. After they arrive in the Fourth Dimension, Mario and his friends begin the biggest adventure of their lives. Gallery Into the Fourth Dimension - Trailer|thumb|left|299px|Into the Fourth Dimension Trailer. 4D 2012|thumb|right|300px|A sneak peek of Into the Fourth Dimension. Trivia *An early title for this video series that was thought up by MarioMario54321 was called: Mario's Fourth-Dimensional Adventure. *The shadowy figure at the end of Part 1 was quite obviously Dimentio, so a fake Part 2 was created, having the antagonist revealed to actually be Fawful with a new jetpack that resembled Dimentio's outline. He proceeds to use the Dimensional Backtravel Diamond to destablize the First Dimension's physics, causing the air to act like water and drowning Mario. *IT4D was teased as "4D 2012". Category:MM54321's Videos Category:Into the Fourth Dimension Category:Movies Category:Fourth Dimension Category:This Wiki Category:MM54321's Videos Category:MarioMario54321